Leaving on a Jet Plane
by Folli
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are off to London!why does that not sound so promicing.....


Chapter one Leaving on a jet plane  
  
"Its so exciting, don't ya think? Were gong to lon~don!!" Kagome sung happily, tugging on Inuyasha's shirt. He returned her smile with a flat look.  
  
"What?" she asked, loosening her grip slightly. He was about to answer when their boarding flight number was called over the airport intercom.  
  
"We better...." He begun but stopped short as he glanced at the empty spot beside him. 'Where'd she go?'  
  
"Come on slowpoke, the plane isn't gonna wait for us!" someone called. He was next to Kagome in seconds, startling her a little.  
  
"Slow poke, eh?" he chortled "I'll race you to the ga-"  
  
"Ready set GO" Kagome sprinted off leaving Inuyasha all alone. Too bad he packed so much, or he would of gone a lot faster. Probably would have been able to avoid that old man as well... Kagome was having problems of her own. Her backpack kept slipping off, causing her shirt to slip down a bit with it. She turned around to see where Inuyasha was when she bashed into what seemed like a wall. She gasped when two hands went to rest on her butt as she was caught. Kagome quickly flicked her head back, forcing her savior to get a face full of hair.  
  
"My, my, feisty today aren't we Kagome" Inuyasha jeered.  
  
Kagome defended herself in the best way she knew how- *smash* a slapping noise rang throughout the airport. Inuyasha winced at the sound. A terrified Miroku stood in the middle of the hallway, his hands long left Kagome's butt.  
  
"That's what I get for catching you?"  
  
"Well that's what you deserve. You have some nerve putting your hands on my butt!"  
  
"Don't act like you didn't enjoy-"  
  
Kagome glared daggers at Miroku, making him flinch a little. Miroku looked around, trying to find something for him to go, somewhere away. Thankfully, he spotted Sango, and quickly went over to greet her.  
  
"I DIDN'T!!!" she screamed after him.  
  
Inuyasha snickered, sending Kagome's glare onto him.  
  
"Ha ha. I bet you find this so funny." She snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Truthfully.... yes, yes I do" He backed away slightly as Kagome came toward him. He looked her straight in the eyes, trying to prove that he wasn't scared of her... Another slapping sound rang through out the airport. Inuyasha and Kagome both look up to see Miroku half way across the room as Sango stood, fuming.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Miroku's number one with the ladies today" Kagome waved and laughed as Sango flashed her a thumbs-up sign. Kagome was about to run over to chat, when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. He motioned for her to listen.  
  
"Final boarding call for flight A263. All passengers who have not boarded the aircraft must do so now. Final boarding call for flight A263."  
  
:~:  
  
It seemed by chance that the two were paired tougher. Somehow she wished that she were with Sango, not with Inuyasha. Poor Miroku had to be on his own for the most of the trip because one of the students was coming late. But on the other hand it was better then being with Sango, because she looked pretty pissed at him when Kagome last saw her. She glanced over at Inuyasha, finding herself to be staring at a white haired, dog-eared hanyou poking the buttons on the small t.v. screen. She sighed, thinking about her decision about signing up for the 12 day tour around England. 12 days with Inuyasha? Didn't sound so promising. She glanced at the small map they had given them. Lots of red dots covered most of it. They'd be traveling around a lot, staying at people's houses along the way. She was going to have to get used to this whole tourism thing. Not to mention this whole Inuyasha thing.  
  
"Move over, you're squishing me!" Kagome shoved Inuyasha into the isle, almost bashing him into another passenger. It will take a while for her to forgive him from making her sit in the middle seat. By the way things were going, this was going to be one long plane ride...  
  
"I'm in my chair. You've just got a fat ass, maybe you should cut down on the candy babe"  
  
She blushed, quickly taking her hand out of the bag of chips, and leaving them unsupervised on her lap. Seeing his advantage Inuyasha quickly stole them off her.  
  
"Hey! I paid for those!"  
  
"Think of it as a ...community service." He jeered. She glared, and tried a few failed attempts to get her chips back before she gave up and put her attention elsewhere. She'd get her revenge...Her eyes trailed to the back of the seat in front of her, where a pocket sat. She poked around in it and after a while, her curiosity was rewarded. She pulled out the magazine and opened it to find lots of cool gizmos (AN: I love those!).  
  
"What ya looking at?" Inuyasha was getting bored, and lets admit it, annoying Kagome was a great pass-time.  
  
"Dog repellent" she replied flatly snatching the magazine away from Inuyasha's grabbing hands.  
  
"Oh, look at this. Wow, it's so cool!" she smiled to herself, knowing that it was sparking Inuyasha's interest. He tried not to show it.  
  
"What, is it a butt burner?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Tummy Tuck machine?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Weight loss pills?"  
  
"Your calling me fat?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Oh no, dog boy is calling me fat" she said, pretending to look hurt. She then shot one hand out to his side, grabbing some skin.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one whose got some flab"  
  
"It's called extra skin for you information" He replied slapping her hand away.  
  
"Oh really, then I guess that is extra skin as well" she poked under his chin. Inuyasha quickly flicked his head up, stretching the skin. She laughed.  
  
"Well what's that?" he poked her stomach, making her hunch over.  
  
"Kagome, I never knew you were ticklish..." Kagome realized all too late that she was doomed.  
  
"I'm not. I was just...looking at a piece of string on the floor."  
  
Two hands reached out and tickled her sides. She tried hard to hold her laughter, but without much luck. She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"No fair. I had no-" Kagome squeaked out in between laughing fits.  
  
"Ahem" a big man (in the wide way) stood beside them, giving them strange looks. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly straightened up.  
  
"Excuse me miss, you're in my seat"  
  
"I...I am?"  
  
"No the middle is her seat" Inuyasha snapped. Wait... was he doing? Kagome shot Inuyasha strange glace. She was as confused as he was.  
  
"But I'm quite sure...."  
  
"Listen. We were here and this is her seat. Got it?" Inuyasha fought the feeling to grab his throat and ask what the hell he was doing. The now somewhat terrified man looked down at his ticket.  
  
"I seem to have one row back." Almost as soon as he had come the man was gone. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You stood up for me. Thanks" her smile made Inuyasha tingle. "feh" He liked her smile; it made him feel like he was the only one in the world that she was smiling at...all alone... Inuyasha suddenly sat up. 'OK, what the hell was that??!!' he shook his head a looked away from Kagome. 'What was that feeling? Warm...'  
  
'Eh? What is that smell??'  
  
"Excuse, is someone sitting there?" a very cute guy (according to Kagome) stood in the isle, looking at them...mainly Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha made a faint growl "Let me see you ticket" He didn't want anymore people bothering him especially considering the plane hadn't even taken off yet. 3 people was enough- that fat guy counted for two (AN: sorry if I'm offending anyone)  
  
"Uh...sure" the guy handed over his ticket slowly, not sure what Inuyasha was about to do with it. Inuyasha looked it over, having no clue what was supposed to be on the thing anyway. Inuyasha thought about the uses for this guy. He could be used as a form of entertainment if/when the 6-hour plane ride starts to get boring.  
  
"Feh. Fine go" Kagome hid her smile. After a bit of shuffling and some more squishing, the new guy finally got to the other side, but not before Inuyasha had the chance to try to trip him.  
  
"Oh, can you put my bag up above please?" the guy's arms were visibly straining with the weight of his bag.  
  
"I'm not your maid. Do it yourself." Inuyasha watched him attentively, trying to catch his weaknesses. Well one of them was his strength, no doubt about that. The guy was about as strong as a fly. He didn't like the smell of this guy, either. It smelt like the guy just swam in a sea of old spice. He was making Inuyasha's eyes water with the sent. Inuyasha got a good hard elbow in his side when he started gagging. The new guy had finally settled down after almost falling over Inuyasha's legs for a second time.  
  
'Well this guy certainly was a dope. Might as well have fun with him' Inuyasha laughed, then stopped as he found the majority of the people on the plane staring at him.  
  
"What?" he stood up. Everyone looked away, sound soon retuning to the plane.  
  
"Feh"  
  
Everyone was finally settling down as the pilot's voice went over the intercom.  
  
"Good Morning everyone. My name is Mike, and I'll be your pilot this evening. We will beginning our flight to London soon..."  
  
Kagome smiled at the pilot's English accent. She was going have to get used to the accent. It was so darn cute! After 15 more minutes of the pilot talking and the safety movie, they were finally taking off. Kagome loved this part. The thrill of leaning back with all the engines roaring was exciting.  
  
"Were going to take off!" she whispered excitedly to Inuyasha.  
  
"No shit Sherlock" he snapped back.  
  
"Inuyasha..." No, it couldn't be.... Was Inuyasha, the fearless hanyou afraid of flying?  
  
"Your afraid of flying, aren't you"  
  
"No." he snapped quickly...too quickly.  
  
"I knew it! Ah ha, so your not so moncho, mr scaredy cat."  
  
"Shut it, wretch."  
  
She couldn't help but go on. After all, she was finally getting her revenge on him for stealing her chips.  
  
"Oh poor little Inuyasha, scared of flying. Don't worry, ill protect you." She patted his head.  
  
"I'm NOT SCARED!" She paused...uh oh...  
  
Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Bathroom."  
  
"But your not supposed to leave your seat when were about to take off."  
  
"Tell that to someone who gives a damn" and with that he got up a walked to the back of the plane.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, your boyfriend is very grumpy." Kagome blushed. The new guy was finally talking to her, maybe this wasn't going to be boring after all.  
  
"Oh, he's not my boyfriend"  
  
"Your telling me that such a pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?!"  
  
Kagome turned bright red.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, I'm James."  
  
"I'm Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha was being all but dragged down the isle by a flight attendant, Inuyasha not looking too happy. He was pretty much shoved into his seat by a very angered flight attendant.  
  
"Hands off lady" The slight attendant huffed, and then made a show of walking back down the isle.  
  
"And Mr. Grumpy over here is Inuyasha"  
  
James laughed. "Nice to meet you Mr. Grumpy" Inuyasha snarled at this.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr Fag"  
  
Kagome sighed... this was going to be one llloooonngg plane ride 


End file.
